New Commers
by Natashow
Summary: What happens when new monsters come to the base and the new monsters try to hook Cockroach and Susan up with one another? will love blossom? read and find out Dr.C vs Susan R


It was another day for the monsters when all of a sudden the generals voice came through the speakers.

"Monsters! Meet two more monsters I've added!" Susan looked as two doors opened up.

"I wonder what kind of monsters we have now." Susan said.

"I don't know my dear." Commented .

"Hopefully someone to play cards with." Added Link. Out one door walked a man with a walking stick.

"This guy? He doesn't look like a monster, lets see what kind he is!" Link exclaimed as he ran up to the man. The man was fair skinned and had brown corn rows his eyes were closed.

"So what are ya?" Link asked. The man didn't respond. Link grew angry at the man.

"What!? Your going to keep your eyes shut and ignore me!?"

"My eyes are closed fore a different reason, and for the ignoring part, I will because its fun

taunting you" The man said. Link growled and attempted to hit the man, but the man dogged it.

"What the..?"

"Excuse me sir what is your name?" Susan asked.

"My name is Draken."

"It's nice to meet you Draken I'm Susan. I was wandering if you could open your eyes please?" She asked nicely.

"Since you said please." Hinting at Link. He opened his grey blue eyes. Susan Gasped.

"Your blind?"

"Yes I am Susan."

"You're blind? Then how the hell did you dodge my punch?"

"Well for one I was born blind. My other senses are heightened and also...." He showed his walking stick that had a face and eyes. "I can see out of him"

"Your no monster! You're just a freak!" Link launched forward as Draken threw his walking stick to .

"Bring it fish man." Draken grinned with his eyes half shut. Link came up to punch him when Draken bent backwards. Link missed him completely. Draken popped back up, but not before he dropped some seeds on the floor. Link turned around charging back to Draken. All of a sudden a Large Oak tree popped out of no where, into which Link face planted.

(yes Just like George of The jungle)

"OWW!" Link yelped. Everyone fell over laughing their heads off. was leaning on Susan's legs. Link peeled himself off of the tree Draken grinned ear to ear.

"That's it pretty boy!" He runs at Draken yet again but was stopped in mid step as he was lifted into the air.

"What the hell!?" He looked behind him to see a young lady walking out of a room.

"Ah we have our self a telepathic or a psychic." Dr. Cockroach said.

"She's a psychic? really?" The lady then closed her purple eyes making Link fall straddling a branch.

"Ohhh...!" His eyes went crossed eyed and he fell to the floor.

"Excuse me miss..." Said Susan

"My name is Naketa."

"Oh Naketa? What am I thinking right now?" Susan asked. Naketa looked up at Susan with her light brown eyes.

"Do you really want me to say that out loud?"

"Yes..."

"Alright your thinking about when here turns you normal size that you will be able to be held by him." Susan blushed deep red. 's eyes widened and looked up at Susan. There was a awkward silence in the room when Draken cleared his throat and said,

"What we really need is a Hot Springs."

"Hot springs?" Whats that?" Susan asked.

"It's like a hot-tub but more natural."

"Oh that would be so cool!" Susan said excitedly. Draken smiled lightly.

"Yes if only my brother in laws were here."

"Brother -n- laws? You have family?"

"Yes, they..." Before he could finish his sentence a man fell face first out of a door and skidded on the floor. Draken chuckled.

"Well Speak of the devils!" He walked up to the man on the floor. He then knelt down. "You too huh?" Draken asked while helping the man up. The man looked at him with piercing red eye's.

"That general is a madman I'm telling ya!"

"Now Dron, You're over reacting." Link looked confused and irritated.

"Where are all of you guy coming from!? First comes the blind tree man, then the mind chick then this red eyes man. He probably has contacts on!" Dron stood up straight and, walked up to link. He leaned down near his face.

"So fish man you actually think my eyes are fake." He smirked evilly and flashed his fangs. "I'll show you how real I am!" Link stood there puffing his chest out like a rooster. Dron smirked his eyes half shut. Then he stepped to the side. To Dron's left stood a man identical to him but he had red eyes and spiky hair, where Dron had Brown red eyes and his hair was down.

"What the hell?! What are you!?" Dron and the other man looked at each other in unison then the man leaned on Dron.

"I'm Dron." Spoke Dron.

"And I'm Jack." Spoke Jack, and in unison they spoke

"We are Vampires!"

"Vampires? What has this world come to!!" Link screeched.

"Anyways...Jack, Dron could you make us some hot springs please?" Draken asked.

"Why should we?" They crossed their arms over their chests. Then Naketa came up behind them placing her small hands on their backs making them paralyzed.

"If you guys don't do it I will make Somethings disappear. if you get my drift." Their eyes widened. They said through clenched teeth,

"Finef wef wif do itf!" Naketa Smiled and giggled taking her hands off of their backs.

"Naketa you're lucky your our little sister."

"Yes i know you say that all the time my dear brother." Susan Looked at them.

"Wait you brothers and sister?" Naketa, Dron, and Jack looked up at Susan.

"Yes Dron and Jack are the eldest of three children, I'm the baby and there is a middle child, our sister Natashow." Naketa said

"Oh wow big family...wait...three children? but there is three people here." Naketa rubbed her temples sighing abit.

"It's complicated a very long story. But to shorten it for you to grasp it, Dron is my brother, Jack is Dron's...dark side."

"I understand." said then looked up at Susan,

"It's like the Ying and yang symbol. Dron is the light and Jack is the dark"

"Oh..OK... but how can he..."

"It's all magic my dear, don't complicate things." Dr. Cockroach placed his hand on her pant leg. "Dron my dear man do your work!"

Dron and Jack grinned to one another they stomped the ground three times and smacked their palms to the ground. The ground started to shake then holes appeared filling up with water. Walls came up from the ground. Susan looked around sadly, thinking that she couldn't fit in any of them. Naketa looked up at, pulling out a light purple fan fanning it out by Susan's legs. Naketa's eyes turned a light blue, a light streamed off bright lights that went up through Susan's body, making her slowly shrink. Susan's eyes widen looking at Naketa,

"Just enjoy it Hun." Naketa winked at Susan.

"But I don't have a bathing suit..." Dron and jack Looked at each other exchanging evil smirks. They both ran up to Naketa whispering into her ears of an idea they had. Naketa nodded and opened a light blue fan Jack's and Dron's eyes turn an icy blue and they open their mouths. A fog came out and wrapped around Susan. At the same time Naketa waved her fan making sparkly light around Susan. In the end Susan was wearing a blue spaghetti strap top with a bikini bottom, a tankini. 's eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor. His Antoni drooped slightly. Dron and jack Looked at , a idea came to their wicked heads. Dron walked up to placing his arm around his shoulders. While Jack walked over to Susan.

"She's pretty huh Doc?" Dron whispered lightly to Dr. Cockroach.

"Yes...yes she is..."

"Then tell her Doc...tell her what you think of her in the swim suit."

"What difference will it make? No matter how much I try... or attempt to do...she is still hurt by what that Damn Derick. What chance do I have with her...Look at me I have an insect head and I'm not strong."

"Now Doc, don't put yourself down like that. We all know Susan likes you and you like her. You better get her before my bad side gets Susan." looked over to see Jack and he was leaning all over Susan, like leaning on her making her blush. The Dr.'s eyes narrowed and his Antoni curled back. As angry as he was he came up to Susan.

"My dear, would you care to accompany me in the hot springs?" Susan smiled and nodded fallowing .

(Back with Jack and Susan)

Jack walked up to Susan.

"Well Susan do you like your outfit?"

"Oh! yes Jack I do... but its a bit revealing don't you think?" She turned around showing off her curves. Jack mentally smacked himself remembering she was 's. not his.

"Susan...sweet...this is all 's doing, Dron and I asked Naketa to see what he wanted to see you in." He whispered softly into her ear. She turned beet red.

"Really?" She asked wide eyed in shock.

"Yes Susan can't you see how he always looks at you with a daydreaming look on his face?" She looked over her shoulder to see him looking at her just as Jack had told her. She smiled and giggled blushing lightly.

"You're right."

"Yes I know I'm always right, now don't have too much fun with the Dr. in the hot spring now." Susan looked at Jack in confusion then the Dr. came up and asked if she would like to go with him to the hot spring. Jack winked at Susan as she fallowed .

(Back to the present)

Dron and Jack stood side to side.

"They grow up so fast." Jack said sadly wiping an imaginary tear away.

"I know it was just yesterday that they only had a mear crushes on each other now look at them."

"I know, soon we are going to hear the little pitter pat noises of bug headed kids." Both Dron and jack busted up laughing leaning against on each other trying to hold them selves up. Naketa came up to the laughing pair tanking them down by their ears so they were hunched over to be as tall as her. They yelped in pain looking at her.

"OW....OW....Oi! Sis those are attached you know!" They both exclaimed.

"Yes and I have full permission from both Tiff and Shihoyen, to rip them apart."

"AWWW come on Naketa can't we have any fun?"

"Nope not aloud, do you want me to tell Tiff what you gave Susan as a bathing suit?" She looked at Dron " And you, would you like me to tell Shihoyen you were looking at another women?" Both of their eyes widened as they bent down kissing Naketa's shoes.

"No...no sis we will be goood we promise, but before that..." They both got up at their full heights she only came up to their lower rib cage. She looked up at them meekly then tried to run off but two pairs of arms wrapped around her small fragile form and crushed her between the rock hard solid ones.

"You guys are squishing me!" They both grinned evil.

"We loooovveeeee you baby sister!!" They said in unison. Naketa Stuck her tongue out and giggled at how her older brothers always gave her bear hugs.

was still angry about how Jack was all over Susan like that. They finally arrived to the Hot spring.

"Umm...Dr...you can let my hand go now." Dr.C gasped and let go of her hand like it was on fire. She looked at the water walking up to it.

"It looks like its boiling but it won't hurt me..." She put her foot into the water slipping into the water with ease. "Ahh this is heavenly... don't you think Dr.?" She looked up to see the Dr. looking to the side.

"Dr....? Is something wrong?" He looked back at her startled and his Antoni dropped.

"Oh..no... I'm sorry my dear...I guess I'm abit self conscious of my body." Susan tilted her head to the side.

"Dr. I will turn my back don't worry about it. I bet your not as bad as Link." She Laughed and turned around. She heard clothing slip off landing on the ground.

"Erm...OK...I'm done..Susan." Susan turned around and her eyes widened. There stood shirtless and wearing swim trunks. He has slender broad shoulders and fair looking skin. The Doc had little curly black hairs on his chest and a flat stomach. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"I know I'm not the most attractive man alive." Susan got up grabbing his hand.

"Dr...there is a old saying, the saying in the long run means, 'Don't judge a book by its cover', the story inside of the cover is more important." She smiled and pulled him into the water. She was on one side and he was on the other. 's eyes never left Susan's form. He watched as Susan Kept on trying to hold her self up but kept on slipping, Susan pouted slightly, chuckled.

"Having difficulties are we my dear?"

"Yes...hmf...I keep slipping."

"My dear, come over here and I'll help you." He said holding out his hand. She grabbed his hand gliding through the water to his side. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder so she wouldn't float away.

"Lights out monsters!" The lights went out and Susan clung to Dr. Cockroach. The general didn't even know what happened, Naketa put an illusion so it looked like it was normal.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Susan fumbled around trying to figure things out.

"Susan...my dear watch out where you step!" Draken and Naketa stayed in the shadows as Draken grinned and threw some seeds on to the ground around Susan and Dr.C. Naketa Levitated the seeds to land in certain spots. She made the ceiling go invisible to make the full moon put some light in the room. When the Moon shown on the couple had his hands on Susan's waist as Susan had her hands on his shoulders. Susan blushed deep red. She was practically sitting in his lap, Dr. Cockroach's eyes widened.

"She is beautiful..." He thought to himself, he inhaled her scent. She smelled like flowers.

"Dr. Look!" Susan gasped. The Dr. looked over his shoulder to see a plant growing.

"Is that a morning glory?"

"Morning glory?"

"Yeah its a beautiful plant that blooms in the morning then closes in the afternoon...but why is it blooming at night?" She sat down beside looking at the plant. The flowers finally opened up to reveal a beautiful purple flower with heart shaped leaves.

"Well there is a story my parents told me of a plant called a midnight glory." He looked at the plant."Just like the morning glory but it opens up to moonlight." He stated again looking at Susan. Susan smiled slightly placing a finger on one of the curling vines.

"Also did you know that the Glory's are very intelligent breed of plant." listened to her."It can survive anything, even when it dies after winter it comes back that fallowing spring." He lifted an eyebrow at that statement.

"It's like she is describing me." He mentally said.

"Even if they are small plants they are strong, they can over come any plant." Susan Looked up at as if proving her point. He lowered his head and looked away. Susan placed her hand on the side of his face making him face her.

"Dr...your like a morning glory and a midnight glory." His eyes widened and he slightly smiled, at her.

"My dear you're also are like those plants,you are more beautiful then one." She smiled leaning in close wither her eyes half shut. He got the hint and leaned in closing the gap between them. wrapped his arms around her slender body. It was like fireworks went off, but it was only fire flys flying out of the plants. They pulled apart leaning their foreheads together.

"That my dear was the best....Thank-you."

"Anytime Dr. that's my way of helping you." They got out of the hot springs and walked to their rooms.

Back in the darkness

"AWWW! That was sooo sweet, their sooo cute together!" Naketa squealed spinning around on one foot.

"Yes they do make quite a couple. We helped them the best we could." Draken said with his eyes half shut. Naketa looked up at him with one eye closed.

"You do know my sister is coming right?" Draken stiffened and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I maybe blind Naketa...But I can feel the angry vibes from my own women." Naketa giggled and spun off walking away,

"It's your funeral." She chimed. Draken's shoulders slumped bowing his head his eyes closed, he smiled meekly.

"Yes I know it's my funeral, I'm going to be buried six feet under."

That fallowing day everyone was just chatting when Jack and Dron chimed in together,

"It was nice meeting you all but we must leave." Link looked at them.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Oh!Ho! Not we my dear fishy friend! our sister AKA **His **Wife." Their hands pointed at Draken who looked like he was bracing himself for an earthquake.

"Your sister? His wife? How will she get into this top secret military base!?" Link exclaimed. Dron and Jack laughed.

"You don't know our sister very well, she is the man in this relationship."

"Shut it you two! OH God!Here she comes!" He said bracing for impact. Suddenly the lights went dim flickering on and off, the ground started to shake. The lights finally stopped as a black vortex spiraled in mid air. Black purple clouds formed around the vortex lighting shooting out of it. grabbed Susan to make sure she wouldn't get pulled in. The vortex turned a dark red as a hand emerged from the hole, that hand turned into a arm, then a full body. A tall women with long brown hair tied up in a high pony tail emerged. She stood there looking directly at Draken. She walked up to Draken crossing her arms over her chest looking up at him. Draken opened his grey blue eyes half way.

"Hello Natashow."

"Don't you 'hello Natashow' me! Draken I was worried sick about you, and so were your kids!" She looked at him with brown eyes tearing up.

"Natashow...My sweet...I'm sorry I have been gone, I had to take care of a few things." He placed his hand on her cheek wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry..." He whispered softly leaning down placing a small kiss on her lips. Link looked at the young couple.

"How can you guy love each other when he can't even see you?" Draken chuckled softly then looked at and Susan smiling lightly.

"I Don't have to see my lover to know I love them, or for any one else for that matter." and Susan blushed deep red. Draken and Natashow walked over to Dron, Jack, and Naketa. Natashow lifted her arms slicing a vortex.

"It was nice talking to you guy but we must be off." They all walked through the vortex. and Susan looked at each other.

"That was very interesting wouldn't you say my dear?"

"Yes it was Dr. seeing new people and learning new things." Dr. Cockroach smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't need to be blind to know I love you my dear."

The end

(ok im sry for not uploading any storys for a while i've ben out of state i hope you enjoy it tell me how you like it. i have 2 more storys to upload as well)


End file.
